Hugo Vasquez
Hugo P. Vasquez ist ein Schurke aus dem 2014 - 15 veröffentlichten episodischen Videospiel Tales from the Borderlands. Er taucht als Charakter und primärer Gegenspieler von Rhys in den ersten drei Episoden auf. Vasquez ist ein arroganter, verschlagener und egoistischer Hyperion-Angestellter und der Erzfeind und Rivale von Rhys. Nachdem er sich durch den Mord an seinem Vorgesetzten eine Beförderung verschafft hat, nutzt er diese um Rhys zu provozieren. Dieser will zurückschlagen indem er einen Deal zwischen Vasquez und einem Kontaktmann auf Pandora sabotiert, was dazu führt, dass Vasquez sich selbst auf den Weg nach Pandora macht um Rhys zu jagen. Er wurde im Englischen von Patrick Warburton gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Vasquez ist 35 Jahre alt und stammt von dem Planeten Demophon. Er ist ein Angestellter von Hyperion und arbeitet in einem Büro auf der Hyperion-Mondstation Helios. Er ist der Rivale seines Kollegen Rhys. Wie alle Mitarbeiter von Hyperion vergöttert Vasquez Handsome Jack und sah es als große Ehre an, wenn dieser ihn bei zufälligen Treffen auf den Fluren zu seinem Vergnügen verprügelte. Um in der Hyperion-Hierarchie aufzusteigen, ermordet Vasquez schließlich seinen Vorgesetzten Henderson, indem er ihn aus einer Luftschleuse von Helios ins All stößt. Um noch weiter aufsteigen zu können, nimmt Vasquez Kontakt mit August, einem Banditen von Pandora, auf, dem er einen Kammerschlüssel abkaufen und diesen Hyperion aushändigen will. Bloßstellung von Rhys Als sich Rhys im Büro von Henderson einfindet, da ihm eine Beförderung versprochen wurde, muss er zu seinem Schock feststellen, dass die Position bereits von Vasquez eingenommen wurde. Vasquez fordert Rhys höhnisch auf, sich zu setzen und behauptet, dass Rhys unglücklich aussieht. Er behauptet süffisant, dass sich Vasquez' neue Position erst vor kurzem Ergeben hat und dass Henderson "draußen" ist. Zufrieden offenbart Vasquez, dass Rhys fortan für ihn arbeitet, verspricht aber, dass Rhys seine versprochene Beförderung dennoch erhalten wird. Er behauptet, dass es einfach Schicksal ist, dass Vasquez Rhys übertrumpft hat und behauptet, dass Rhys ihm zwar gerne grollen kann, dass Rhys sich ihm aber besser nicht in den Weg stellen sollte. Im selben Moment schwebt die Leiche von Henderson am Fenster der Kammer vorbei, was Rhys schockiert und einschüchtert. Kurz bevor Vasquez nun Rhys' Beförderung verkünden kann, wird er von August angerufen. Da er den Anruf nicht ablehnen kann, tritt er einige Schritte von Rhys zurück und spricht leise mit August. Rhys kann aber dennoch verstehen, dass es in der Konversation um einen Kammerschlüssel geht, der Vasquez zehn Millionen Dollar wert zu sein scheint. Nachdem Vasquez sein Gespräch beendet hat, wendet er sich wieder Rhys zu und fährt in seiner Ankündigung fort. Er kündigt Rhys zu dessen Ärger an, dass er ihn zum Vize-Hausmeister-Assistenten "befördert" und wirft den geschockten Rhys dann aus seinem Büro. Als Rhys aufmucken will, schlägt Vasquez ihm hart ins Gesicht und behauptet verächtlich, dass Rhys sich schon einmal daran gewöhnen kann. Jagd auf Rhys Um Rache an Vasquez zu nehmen und seine Position zu erhalten, beschließt Rhys, nach Pandora zu reisen, August zu treffen, bevor Vasquez ihn erreichen kann, und an Vasquez' Stelle den Kammerschlüssel zu erwerben und nach Helios zurückzubringen. Dabei stellt sich der Deal allerdings als getürkt heraus, da der Kammerschlüssel gefälscht war. Nichtsdestotrotz hat Rhys die zehn Millionen Dollar auf Pandora verloren, so dass der wütende Vasquez Rache an Rhys nehmen will. Da sich mittlerweile Handsome Jacks Bewusstsein in Rhys' Hirnimplantat befindet, trifft Vasquez eine Abmachung mit der Hyperion-Angestellten Yvette um das Implantat und somit Handsome Jack zu Hyperion zurückzubringen. Zudem kontaktiert er sowohl Rhys als auch dessen Begleiter und Freund Vaughn und verspricht ihnen, die Sache ruhen zu lassen wenn sie ihm das Geld zurückbringen und den jeweils anderen für das Chaos verantwortlich machen. Schließlich lässt Vazquez sich in seinem Wagen per Helios-Moonshot nach Pandora befördern. Er landet in der Wüste, wo er in seinem Wagen auf Rhys und seinen Vaughn zurast, vor ihnen zum Stehen kommt und mit einer Schrotflinte bewaffnet seinen Wagen verlässt. Aus seinem Kofferraum holt Vasquez nun zwei Schaufeln, wirft sie Rhys und Vaughn zu und befiehlt ihnen, ihr eigenes Grab zu schaufeln. Da es ihm letztlich aber doch zu lange dauert, beschließt er, Rhys zu erschießen, Vaughn die Leiche in den Wagen laden zu lassen und dann Vaughn zu töten und selbst auf Pandora zu begraben. Als er mit seiner Prototypen-Waffe auf Rhys feuert, erweist diese sich aber als funktionsunfähig, so dass Vazquez verärgert daran herumfummelt um sie zu reparieren. Rhys nutzt die Gelegenheit um mit einem Hack seines ECHO-Auges für eine Ablenkung zu sorgen, so dass entweder die Waffe durchbrennt, explodiert und Vasquez von den Füßen wirft, oder aber Vasquez' Wagen von sich aus losfährt und Vasquez überfährt. Da Vasquez langsam wieder auf die Beine kommt, rennen Rhys und Vaughn davon. Hasserfüllt springt Vasquez daraufhin in seinen Wagen und rast ihnen hinterher. Er versucht, sie zu überfahren, doch kurz bevor er sie erreichen kann, stößt Rhys' Loader-Bot aus dem Himmel herab, packt Rhys und Vaughn und fliegt mit ihnen davon. Frustriert schaut Vasquez seinen Feinden hinerher und schreit zornig, dass das Ganze noch nicht vorbei ist. Um Rhys und Vaughn zu finden, stößt Vasquez zu August und seiner Gang auf und gemeinsam verfolgen sie Rhys, Vaughn und ihre Komplizinnen Fiona und Sasha nach Old Haven, wo diese eine alte Atlas-Fabrik lokalisiert haben. In dieser wollen sie das Gortys-Projekt lokalisieren, welches sie zu einer Kammer führen soll. Auch Vasquez und August wollen Gortys an sich reißen um damit den Schaden auszugleichen, welchen der missglückte Deal Augusts Mutter - der brutalen Banditenanführerin Vallory - gebracht hat. Es gelingt ihnen, Rhys, Fiona, Vaughn und Sasha gefangen zu nehmen und erpressen Rhys und Fiona nun, ihnen Gortys zu bringen, indem sie die Leben von Vaughn und Sasha bedrohen. Als die Gruppe Loader Bot auf Vasquez hetzen will, nutzt dieser eine Universalfernbedienung um Loader-Bot zu deaktivieren. Vasquez und August schicken Rhys und Fiona nun in die Anlage - Vasquez begleitet Rhys und August begleitet Fiona. Allerdings werden Vasquez und Rhys voneinander getrennt, als sich ein Laser-Energiefeld zwischen den beiden auftut. Vasquez kehrt daraufhin in die Haupthalle zurück und bedroht Vaughns Leben, damit Rhys dennoch kooperiert. Rhys und Fiona können nun das Gortys-Projekt aktivieren und den Gortys-Kern erhalten, lösen dabei aber auch die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen der Anlage aus und entfesseln dabei Kampfdronen. Dies führt dazu, dass in der Anlage komplettes Chaos ausbricht. In dem Chaos, welches die Dronen anrichten, werden einige von Augusts Banditen getötet und Sasha und Vaughn können sich freireißen. Vaughn kann zudem die Fernbedienung zerstören, mit der Loader Bot deaktiviert wird, so dass es der Gruppe mit Loaderbots Hilfe gelingt, aus der Anlage zu entkommen. Direkt darauf werden sie aber vor der Anlage von Vallory und einer Horde Banditen konfrontiert und gefangen genommen. Tod Kurz nachdem Rhys und Fiona vor der Anlage von Vallory und ihrer Gang gefangen genommen wurden, stolpern auch Vasquez und August aus der Anlage heraus. Vallory fordert von Fiona eine Antwort auf die Frage, wer für den missglückten Deal verantwortlich ist, der sie zehn Millionen Credits gekostet hat. Vasquez beginnt daraufhin, zu stammeln und sich zu rechtfertigen. Er behauptet, dass sie Gortys haben und daher alles nach Plan läuft, doch Vallory entgegnet gehässig, dass sie Vasquez dann ja nicht mehr benötigt. Sie reißt Vasquez daraufhin die Schroftlinte aus der Hand und feuert ihm direkt in die Brust, so dass Vasquez tot zu Boden kracht. Vazquez' Leiche wird vor der Gortys-Anlage zurückgelassen, wo sie später von Psychos gefunden wird. Diese schneiden Vasquez' Gesicht ab und einer von ihnen trägt es fortan als Maske. Die Leiche lassen sie achtlos in der Gasse liegen, wo sie von Skags angefressen wird. Als Rhys und seine Gruppe später Helios infiltrieren will, kehrt Rhys nach Old Haven zurück um dort Vasquez' Gesicht zurückzuholen und zu scannen, damit er sich als Vasquez ausgeben kann. Vazquez' Überreste werden bei dieser Aktion von einem Psycho gesprengt. Die Überreste werden in Tüten aufgesammelt und werden von Rhys (als Vasquez verkleidet) mit nach Helios genommen, wo er behauptet, dass sie die Überreste von Rhys wären. Charakter Aussehen Vasquez ist ein großer, muskulöser Mann mit braunen Augen, schwarzen Haaren - ein Toupet - und einem kurzen schwarzen Bart. Er trägt einen grauen maßgeschneiderten Anzug und darunter ein weißes Hemd mit gelber Krawatte - sein Outfit ist typisch für einen Hyperion-Angestellten. Persönlichkeit Vasquez ist ein äußerst skrupelloser, angeberischer und arroganter Mann und ist in seiner Machthungrigkeit sogar bereit, über Leichen zu gehen um in seinem Beruf aufzusteigen. Nachdem er seinen Vorgesetzten ermordet hat, nutzt Vasquez seine neue Position sogleich, um sich weitere Vorteile zu verschaffen - so bestellt er sich unter anderem eine Limousine. In seiner Arroganz gibt er andauernd mit seinen Errungenschaften, Leistungen und Besitztümern an. Er hält sich für äußerst männlich und hat daher extrem Macho-hafte Charakterzüge. Trotz seines gefährlichen Verhaltens ist Vasquez überraschend kindisch - was sich in seinen konstanten Beleidigungen gegen Rhys und seiner höhnischen Freude, wann immer Rhys leidet, zeigt. Zudem nutzt er seine neue Machtposition auf Hyperion direkt auf, um Rhys zum Hausmeister zu degradieren und sich so einen Spaß zu verschaffen. Nachdem er von Vallory für sein Versagen zur Rede gestellt wird, sucht er jammernd Ausflüchte, ohne überhaupt beschuldigt worden zu sein, was seine insgeheime Schwäche offenbart. Da er nur die sterilen Büros und Flure von Helios kennt, ist Vasquez generell überhaupt nicht für das Leben auf Pandora gemacht, ist in seinem maßgeschneiderten Anzug dort völlig fehl am Platz und unterschätzt die Bewohner des Planeten, da er sie alle für ungebildete Ganoven hält - was letztendlich auch zu seinem Tod führt. Zitate Galerie VasquezGibtAn.png|Vazquez bedroht Rhys VasquezWagen.png|Vasquez und Rhys streiten VazquezWagenFahrt.png|Vasquez konfrontiert Rhys und Vaughn VasquezGesicht.png|Ein Psycho trägt Vasquez' Gesicht als Maske Trivia * Falls man am Ende von Episode 2 Handsome Jacks Alternative wählt, ist es während des Kampfs zu Beginn der dritten Episode möglich, Vasquez den Arm mit einer Drone abzuschießen. en:Hugo P. Vasquez Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Geschäftsmann Kategorie:Verhandler Kategorie:Rivale Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Geiselnehmer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Feigling Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Tot